


Shaken, not Stirred

by Seadweller_Apologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadweller_Apologist/pseuds/Seadweller_Apologist
Summary: In the earth C we expected pre-epilogue, where everyone was resurrected post game alive and well and traumatized, Eridan and Sollux are closer than ever after Erisolsprite. The only things that are still the same on this planet without any of the comforts or dangers inherent to Alternia.





	Shaken, not Stirred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).

It was surreal seeing a body he knew as well as his own splayed out beneath him. With anyone else, Sollux would be able to explore their body. To find out where they were sensitive, what made them react properly. He could find new scars or freckles and either ask questions or just accept that was how the other troll was. With Eridan however? He knew every mark, every scar, every blemish. Long fingers skated over the firm muscle of Eridan’s thighs, taking in everything as an out of body experience. 

There was a scar from one of Feferi’s less-than-advised ‘rehab’ patients, long healed and barely a divot in Eridan’s skin. The way the gills on one side were melted and fused together, something Eridan had called a hunting accident when it had first happened and he needed help from someone to patch it up without asking too many questions, but Sollux knew was from Eridan and Vriska fighting over the overpowered gun they had found as wigglers. He could stare at the mark, at the twisted purple flesh that had healed over so long ago there was no pain felt behind even though the scars meant breathing underwater for Eridan was like trying to breathe through your nose with a cold. 

Eridan didn’t get much into hand to hand combat, but there wasn’t a soul on alternia who had never seen their own blood on the ground, and if he cared to think about it Sollux could remember how Eridan got every last mark on his body. Almost stranger than that, he knew where there _used_ to be marks. Where an imp had managed to get the drop on him, only blasted away after Eridan had already gotten hit, the game’s injuries smoothed over into perfect skin with their godhood once everything was won and only the remainder of their life before still staying put. 

Being fused into a sprite had been terrible, every second spent with an insufferable asshole that Sollux didn’t want to deal with for a second longer than necessary. But any problem could grow familiar with time and Eridan had become a presence in his head that Sollux had been accustomed to. With Erisolsprite, their color had been poured together, given a good shake, and now that they were separate pouring them back into two separate bodies had left Sollux with traces of purple in his system, and he was sure it was vice versa for Eridan. 

Being alone felt wrong with so long spent inside one another’s minds. And while they had bolted as far away from each other as possible when they were first separated on earth C, both so sure that if they never saw one another again it would be too soon, they couldn’t stay apart. It was a disconcerting kind of loneliness on his own inside his own head when there was nobody in Sollux’s hive, and while the two of them hadn’t _talked_ much at first they had just stayed together. Around each other. One of them would just show up on the couch at the other’s hive, the silence more bearable with the sound of another person breathing or fingers flying over the keyboard. Eridan knew just what to say to shake Sollux out of one of his spiraling depressive episodes, if not able to jolt him out of his funk entirely then at least usually able to help him switch to manic. While still less than ideal, it was at least _workable,_ too much energy was something he could pretend he wasn’t completely useless with. And as much as he hated it, Sollux could tell when Eridan was spiraling into one of his own moods as well. Could take him aside and tell him what he needed to hear, whether that meant dragging him into a pile and shooshing him into a puddle of boneless goo, the two of them shirtless and that freezing body pressed against Sollux’ burning one as he rubbed the seadweller’s arms and helped provide that skinship Eridan had gone too long without, leaving the troll touch starved. Or if he needed a fight, fists crunching against bone and fangs bared. 

They both needed that sometimes, a chance to release the tension that knotted inside them. And usually, Sollux wouldn’t use his psionics during those times. _Usually,_ he’d fight Eridan back properly. It wasn’t a fair fight then, Sollux relied on his psionics for any real danger whereas Eridan lugged around giant lusii for Feferi’s lusus to eat on a near daily basis. For pure strength Sollux was outmatched, but he also had far fewer soft spots than Eridan did and it was _lovely_ seeing how quickly he could make the prissy prince crumble if he just managed to get his claws into his fins just right. 

In the same breath, they both knew the other’s lines better than any kismesis no matter how many sweeps may have gone by. Sollux knew that digging his claws into those fins and yanking at them was a low blow, but fair game, whereas anything in Eridan’s gills, whether it was claws intending to shred the sensitive flesh or just a wet forked tongue teasing over them to try and coax out the same sweet reactions he had gotten Feferi to make, was not something Eridan would deal with. Conversely, Eridan knew just how much Sollux liked to get yanked by his horns, how if he managed to do it before psionics landed it would disrupt Sollux’s concentration. He knew how much Sollux liked being choked, how good it was to settle those long webbed fingers around his neck and _squeeze_ until the edges of Sollux’s vision went dark and his entire focus was Eridan. 

Knowing each other as well as they did, with how often they stayed at one another’s hives, was it any wonder things had gone the way they had? Relationships on earth C were… Difficult, to say the least, for anybody. Everyone was still settling into a planet where they were all alive, with Karkat disgustingly infatuated with Dave, with the entire Gamzee mess… Everyone settled into what was familiar. And after so long stuck together, it was hardly Eridan and Sollux’s fault that the other was the most familiar thing around any longer. 

He knew what Eridan liked before he had ever even touched him. Knew how to graze his claws over those muscled thighs just so to make the seadweller shudder underneath him, or how roughly he liked to be kissed. Deep, possessive, wanting, like he was the only thing in Sollux’s world when their lips met. A little extra teeth, claws biting into his skin, anything to claim him as his own and leaving Eridan squirming, knowing that the marks of what happened would linger for days, something to remember tonight by and giving Sollux the chance to be selfish about every second of it.

They didn’t need words in moments like these. Eridan’s fingers danced down along Sollux’s spine, ice cold and making him shiver as the very tips of his claws barely traced over heated skin until Eridan found his grubscars. He never touched them directly, never pinched and squeezed or teased them properly, just let the tips of his claws trace near and over them, his touch a ghost over Sollux’s body in a way that made him so desperate for more there was nothing to do but egg him on. To let his psionics roll over Eridan, the white hot current of electricity making him squirm and cry out, gripping onto Sollux for something to hold onto as the energy focused on the sensitive filaments of his fins. And dragging Eridan into a kiss, Sollux could let the energy roll between them, sparking out of his body and into Eridan only to roll back to the source where they were connected. Every fingertip a live wire, every nerve ending a receptor, tiny red and blue arcs sparking between them. 

Eridan’s bulge wrapped around Sollux’s wrist when he reached down, thick and greedy, the tinted slick making a mess of his skin before he even breeched that wet nook with two overeager fingers, and for a moment Sollux was content with that. Propping himself up over this high and mighty seadweller who thought too fully of himself squirming underneath him, eager for contact, for Sollux to just keep going and give him his bules dammit. There was a glint of anger in his gaze that Sollux noticed only a second too late to react before there was pain shooting through him, claws biting into his sides and slicing through the skin along his ribs, three cuts on each side as Eridan yanked him closer. A mirror image of where Eridan’s own gills were supposed to be, dripping hot yellow between them that practically steamed when it dropped onto Eridan’s torso. Faux gills, not truly blurring the line between the two of them but the sentiment was clear nonetheless even without Eridan’s snarl to “Hurry up before I shove that smogsuckin’ face of yours into the gutter where you belong and take your nook dry since you need _so_ fuckin’ long to prepare anythin’.” 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you, someone on their knees for you for a change. But tonight, you’re going to sit there-” He shoved his fingers in deeper, scissoring them just to make Eridan squirm beneath him as he watched. “-And take what I want to give you. Maybe I’ll make you cum like this, finger you and lick that greedy bulge of yours until you’re spilling that oh so royal mess everywhere. Get you to cum over and over until you’re weak-kneed as a baby purrbeast, and only then shove into you. Warm you up a little from the inside out so you’re not so cold in my coon.” 

It makes Eridan sneer, of course it does. He hates dealing with slurry inside him, or rather he hates cleaning up afterwards which makes it that much more fun in Sollux’s book to cause that exact problem. But the sneer is easily wiped away when Sollux’ hand wraps around that jagged horn and he yanks the other into a deep, bruising kiss as much to shut him up as for the sake of kissing him. Eridan bites like he wants to drink Sollux’s blood down then and there, double rows of fangs worrying that chapped lower lip and Sollux would be ashamed of how much he likes it if he weren’t so focused on the high pitched little trills and whines Eridan makes as he takes his time fingering him, intentionally slow now just to prove a point. 

Not that it’s much of a point when Sollux’s own bulges are writhing against each other, slicking up his thighs and dripping onto Eridan’s body. Between the opaque drops of blood and nearly transparent slick that was staining Eridan’s body, he was tinted with nearly as much yellow as Sollux. 

Pressing his bulges inside always took a moment before he was able to convince himself the shock of cold to such a sensitive area of his body would feel good in a few moments. It always set Sollux’s bloodpusher going a little faster, his breath hitching as his bulges started working their way inside, squirming against one another inside Eridan and making the other groan beneath him. Better still was when Sollux finally managed to get that bulge to unwrap from his own wrist where it had him in a vice grip, coaxing it into his own nook so as they pressed against one another, their bulges squirmed into one another’s nooks, wriggling in nice and deep and undulating inside one another. 

The kiss that had started out so demanding and possessive, each of them looking for dominance had gradually slowed into something more gentle as their bodies fit together just so. Eridan’s tongue flicked at the join where Sollux’s tongue forked, teasing the split even as his grip slowly loosened. 

The feeling of the tip of Eridan’s bulge teasing against his seedflap never failed to startle Sollux when he first felt it, deeper than his fingers or any of his toys managed to hit properly, and so cold so deep inside him. It was a shock to his system in the best way, earning a started noise before he relaxed, squirming as the tip flicked at his seedflap a few more times before his genebladder opened up and thick cold slurry filled him. Sollux swore, forehead pressed against Eridan’s shoulder as he rocked his hips, not wanting it to end and chasing the pleasure before his own slurry released. Only one bulge ever managed to press in past Eridan’s seedflap at a time, and as soon as he glanced down he could see the golden slurry swirled and stained with bits of purple leaking out of Eridan’s nook. 

They didn’t stay there long, though not for Sollux’s lack of trying. Rather, Eridan started to squirm and hiss that he was _not_ dealing with yellow flaking off of him thank you very much, leaving Sollux to yelp as he was yanked off, but only an instant later Eridan had him close once more, tucking him against his chest as he carried him bridal style into Eridan’s abulation trap where he started filling it with lukewarm water. Too warm for Eridan’s comfort, too cold for Sollux’s, but workable enough for the two of them to settle in. 

Designed for a seadweller and therefor expected to be used for hours at a time, there were filters in the abulation trap that could get rid of the slurry that was slowly leaking out of their bodies. Faster now that Eridan pulled Sollux into his lap and slipped his fingers into his nook, slowly coaxing him open and helping his genebladder to relax, to loosen up so his slurry could flow out and get whisked away, and Sollux lay back in Eridan’s arms with his head on his shoulder. There were few things that were familiar anymore, but this was something he thought he could get used to.


End file.
